


A Case of Gold and Cherries

by sultanajoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Animagus, Death Eaters, Developing Friendships, F/M, Frenemies, Good Death Eaters, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Immortality, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Potions, Quidditch, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultanajoy/pseuds/sultanajoy
Summary: A "young" girl, must flee to Hogwarts to escape the mounting rumours of an immortal woman roaming around Europe, leaving behind everything she has known and everything she has built.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

** Prologue  **

How quickly could an 18 year old fall from grace? For Adora Finley, the answer was obvious. Approximately 46 years. It was a straightforward answer, yet nonsensical to all but thirteen people.

Like a fish out of water, Adora’s throat tightened as she gazed up at the highest peaks of Hogwarts’ towers. The tall, ashen steeples loomed over her, their pinnacles seemingly grazing the stormy silver clouds. Chilly morning air bit at her knees and fingers as she gripped her black leather suitcase tightly. She drew in a deep breath, watching as the large golden clock struck the hour with a ringing chime. As she took her first step into the entrance courtyard, she knew there was no going back now.

Adora would not be the first teenager to describe their school as a prison, but perhaps the first to imprison herself voluntarily. After all, she could no longer ignore the dangerous rumours circulating within wizarding society. There were dark wizards lurking in all corners of Europe on the hunt for one thing, or more accurately, one person.

A tall, thin woman with a neat bun stood proudly in front of the Great Hall. A picture of wisdom and elegance, the lady’s cat-like almond eyes met hers. Adora recognised her immediately to be Professor Minerva McGonagall.

“Thank you for inviting me Professor, I am truly in your debt.” Adora approached the professor, who began to lead her through the long and winding corridors.

“There will be no need for that Miss Finley, and you may call me Minerva,” McGonagall replied, her voice wavering slightly. Adora didn’t take Minerva McGonagall for a woman who disregarded title and niceties. When they had first met at the Three Broomsticks, she had seemed to have a by-the-book nature about her and had kept cool in the face of distressing news.

When imagining school life at Hogwarts, Adora had always pictured bustling hallways and the laughter of students as they played practical jokes and discussed their next classes. Seas of red, blue, gold and green would gather together on the bleachers for the nail-biting quidditch final of 1977, all cheering with each point scored. She knew this was not really the case, but it gave her hope that she could somehow enjoy her time at the school. Maybe even she could don a Gryffindor robe and sit by the library window with friends, flipping the pages of a book from the restricted section.

As the pair strode down the halls, she tried to ignore the quiet whispers of portraits whose suspicious glares stuck to her like glue. The hallways were unlike anything she had seen before, the cathedral ceilings and long corridors making her feel as if she was whizzed back into the fifteenth century. Adora peered into a classroom, noticing the ink pots sitting on the corners of desks and a small fossilised beast mounted upon the wall. She couldn’t remember the last time she used a quill and ink. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to bring a couple pens; a genius muggle invention, Adora admitted.

“Sherbert Lemon,” McGonnagall announced, snapping Adora out of her thoughts. A large winged gargoyle leapt aside to reveal a winding staircase. Adora had studied many different concealment and security charms, but she’d never considered using a statue. As she reached the top of the stairs, tall rounded wooden doors unlatched, swinging open. With a perplexed expression, McGonagall ushered her forwards.

“Ah, Miss Finley. Thank you for coming.” An old man with a long white beard and crescent moon glasses approached the door, a kind smile upon his face. It was Albus Dumbledore, he needed no introduction. He must have been the most famous and powerful wizard in all of Europe, aside from You-Know-Who.

Small trinkets danced upon display tables, hopping about making small wheezing noises. More than a dozen portraits peered at the young woman as she entered, each lending her a quizzical look. Adora’s gaze explored the glass cabinets and marble columns, admiring the beautiful architecture and furnishing. As McGonnagall cleared her throat, her awestruck trance was severed.

“I should be the one to thank you, Professor Dumbledore.” Adora replied. “I understand you’ve taken a great risk allowing me to be here.”

“Not as great as a risk as allowing you to fend for yourself out there.” He motioned for her to come closer. Adora smiled politely, attempting to hide the pang of anxiety that would have surely turned her face pale. Hearing it from Albus Dumbledore himself both disturbed her and reassured her of her choice to come to Hogwarts. There is no safer place in Great Britain, she reminded herself, and she would definitely need that safety.

“We have a common enemy Adora, and you are welcome here...as long as that is the case.” Adora detected an air of suspicion in his words. To put one’s life and work at risk to trust a vulnerable stranger is no mean feat. Unbeknownst to all but Dumbledore and herself, she harboured a stomach-turning secret.

Dumbledore stepped closer to the young lady, taking her hands in his own and meeting her eyes with a serious expression. “You were right to approach me Miss Finley, it is no longer safe for you outside of these grounds.” Dumbledore’s words trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing. “But even Hogwarts is not immune to rumour. Word travels within these walls.” His eyes flickered momentarily to an inanimate portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

“Make no mistake Adora, you must protect yourself. You must never let them know it is you.”


	2. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora takes the express train, meeting a strange playful character. She arrives at Hogwarts, and is sorted into her Hogwarts house.

**Chapter 1**

How many students can fit into a two-square meter compartment on the Hogwarts Express?

It was a mathematical question that Adora did not care to find out, but as the herds of first-year students trotted into the carriages she found herself wishing she had paid more attention to arithmetic. 

Adoral flattened her skirt onto her things, attempting to act inconspicuous as not to draw attention to herself. That way, she could ponder what her new life at Hogwarts would be like in silence, watching the rolling green hills of Scotland fly past her. She shut her eyes, taking in a deep breath and wishing for a peaceful ride. Of course, that would be too good to be true. 

The low humming of voices from the surrounding carriages grew louder as the compartment door slid open. Adora looked up to see a young boy no older than 14 standing at the doorway.

“May I join you? The other ones are full,” he said sheepishly. 

Adora nodded, her attention shifting to the chubby Scottish Fold kitten sitting inside its crate. It looked remarkably like its owner, she thought, with large round hazel eyes and a pinched face. Nevertheless, she found it cute...until it began hissing at her. She chuckled, looking into her crate where Pickles sat quietly. 

“She must not like Pickles much,” Adora joked awkwardly, poking her fingers through the holes to stroke her cat. The boy laughed, replying that his cat Missy is usually very calm. 

Adora stared out the window as the train began moving, her breath faltering. She watched as the Platform 9 and ¾ sign faded out of view. As the Hogwarts Express left the station she could almost feel her old life falling away from her. 

“What house are you in?” The boy sported a puzzled look. 

Adora’s throat tightened, her face beginning to burn, “I’m a transfer. I haven’t got one yet.” 

“A transfer?” The boy grinned, not noticing her concealed panic. “I bet you’re from Beauxbatons! You don’t look like you’re from around here, actually, you dress like my cousin who lives in France!” He began to ramble about his cousins, and about how his aunties and uncles live in Marseille. Adora listened politely, reminding herself he’s just a kid who is probably full of nerves from going back to school. 

A plump old woman approached the door, wheeling a heavy trolley of candy, “Anything from the trolley dears?” 

Adora shook her head. “None for me thank you, I h-” 

As she was explaining that she had packed food, loud crashing footsteps interrupted her and a boy appeared at the trolley. 

His long messy brunette hair flopped over his face as he leaned over the trolley, clearly searching for something. The older woman swat at him, shooing him away from the candy. “James Potter! You must wait your turn,” she scolded jokingly, motioning to a compartment further down the carriage.

“Sorry, just wanted to make sure there were some Jelly Slugs,” He laughed, turning around and throwing a thumbs up to someone behind him. “Save some for us yeah?... Please? Before people nick them all.” He begged playfully. 

He turned to Adora, a cheeky glisten to his brown eyes behind his black-framed glasses. 

“Alright dear, now go sit down.” The old woman replied playfully before apologizing to Adora and the young boy. 

James eyes lingered for a moment on Adora, his eyebrows furrowing for a moment. He was sure he hadn't seen her around before. 

Adora’s mouth curved into a stymied smile as she returned to staring out the window. It had been a long time since she’d been around people her age, especially teenage boys. Although she’d always preferred the company of a few close friends, she’d thought that watching teen antics could be entertaining. She doubted she’d ever join in though, being quite introverted.

As the Hogwarts Express huffed and chuffed along the track, Adora and the boy sat in silence, both admiring the landscape. 

No matter where Adora had traveled in the world, nowhere had been as beautiful to her as the highlands of Scotland with their grassy mountains and plains stretching as far as the eye could see. It was where she was born, and the place she felt most at home. Perhaps it was the only comfort on the train ride to Hogwarts, where she would begin her new life.

\-----------------

“Scuse me!” Adora heard a booming voice calling in her direction as a sea of students moved past her at the station. 

She was here for real this time. This was it. 

“Lady with the shiny shoes! This way please!” A tall- no, a _giant_ man called for her, standing in front of a crowd of first-year students. The excited chatter and giggles of the huddled children buzzed around Hogsmeade Station. She approached the group, becoming acutely aware of how different she looked. Adora stood at least half a foot taller than the tallest first years, their heads barely brushing her the height of her shoulders. 

As Adora gathered amongst the children, her mind began to drift. All those young minds, not yet filled with the knowledge of the world. _Was it for better or for worse_? _What was it like to be young, to feel like you could still become someone_? Hogwarts would do it right, teach them right- she hoped. 

While the first-year students were guided onto the boats and steered across the Black Lake, Adora took in all of Hogwarts’ beauty. It was a picture of wonder, she thought. Upon the rocky cliffs sat the most magical place she had seen. Under the moonlight, the previously dull grey towers gave off a deep lilac hue. From within the towers, inviting golden light seemed to dance out of the windows, drawing them inside. Was the castle placing an enchanting spell on her?

Adora carefully made her way up the marble staircase to a small chamber off the hall, meeting a rather stressed-looking McGonagall. Off to the right, hundreds of voices sounded through large doors. The rest of the school must have been already inside, waiting for them to enter.

After listening to her rehearsed speech on Hogwarts houses, her legs began to feel numb with nervousness. Crowds were no new challenge for her, but knowing that some of those peering eyes could belong to those hunting her made her feel queasy.

Adora had always fancied herself a Gryffindor, after all, it takes someone brave to do what she’s done. Like ticking boxes, she began listing off “Gryffindor” traits in her mind. She was surely brave, she thought, to leave everything behind in order to protect the wizardkind. Confident too, knowing all that she did about the world. Surely she’d make a fine fit. 

As her heart raced, Adora began to wish she’d tried harder to bargain with Dumbledore to skip the sorting ceremony, but alas, she had no choice. He had said it very plainly; all students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry must be sorted. 

As the younger students lined up to enter, Professor McGonagall ushered Adora off to the side. 

“Now, after the students are sorted Albus will make a short speech for you, introducing you as a transfer from a small homeschooling institution.” McGonagall began, keeping her voice low. “I am sure people will ask why you’ve transferred. You will tell them there was an accident, a fire.”

Adora nodded. A fire. McGonagall’s alibi was closer to the truth than she ever knew. 

McGonagall's face softened momentarily as she placed a hand on Adora’s shoulder. 

“Good luck.”

Adora’s feet dragged along the floor as she made her way back to the line of anxious first years, her body almost surrendering to the heaviness. She tugged nervously at the sides of her new scratchy unworn uniform. _It’s fine, they’re just kids_ , she reassured herself. _They’re not going to know, it will be fine_. 

Taking in a deep breath, Adora slowly shut her eyes, letting the heavy feeling wash over her body and out of her toes. 

A choir of gasps sounded as the doors swung open, a warm amber glow slowly overcoming the darkness of her closed eyes. The teeming chatter behind the doors grew louder, along with a spattering of clapping which soon erupted into applause. 

Hearing the shuffling footsteps of the children, Adora opened her eyes. 

The Great Hall was as beautiful as she had imagined, with candles that floated among the stars of the enchanted roof, bringing light and warmth to the room. Four long tables filled with students stretched towards the end of the hall, where a long table of smiling professors sat.

First impressions mean everything, she thought as she took her first step through the giant wooden doors into the Great Hall. Adora followed behind the scurrying first-years, making sure her shoulders were rolled back and her chin was raised. She loosely clasped her hands behind her back, trying to be polite, but mostly to stop herself from fidgeting. 

Amongst the applause, faint whispers bubbled in the sea of students. There was no doubt she wasn’t a tall first-year student. From the way she carried herself with a calm but confident exterior, to her slender yet athletic figure that stood out from the children who still hadn’t filled out. Adora kept her eyes steady on the professor’s table, attempting to block out groups of students who leaned into each other to whisper. _Just keep walking._

The applause began to dwindle as she made her way towards the end of the hall, replaced by whispers. 

“Who is that?” She heard a young girl murmur into the ear of a boy with long mousy brown hair. Their eyes scanned her as Adora walked by, before stopping behind the group of first years, who looked up excitedly at Professor McGonagall.

Pulling out a stool and a manky old hat, McGonnagal cleared her throat. Adora had heard the legend about this seemingly grubby garb. ‘It is never wrong’, Margaret had told her a few years back, after graduating happily as a Hufflepuff herself. The hat burst into a melody, singing of its unmatched wisdom. 

_So it sings as well_ , Adora amused herself. 

McGonagall unfurled a long roll of parchment. Adora tried to tune out the whispers that would not give up despite the Sorting Ceremony beginning. 

“Grindley, Marie” McGonnagal called. 

A girl with long copper hair tied up in a ribbon shuffled up to the stool. Adora stifled a giggle as she turned around to reveal a petrified pinched face. Her feet hovering above the ground, she sat anxiously on the stool as the hat was lowered onto her head. 

“I know… HUFFLEPUFF!” 

The Hufflepuff table erupted into keen applause, cheers, and whistling. She grinned widely, skipping off to the table to be greeted by her housemates. 

“Barsky, Elijah” A young boy sat on the stool patiently. 

“Hmm... RAVENCLAW!”

He trotted down the steps to the table of blue and bronze and was welcomed with a great deal of applause and affirmations. 

Adora exhaled deeply as more and more students were sorted. Her gaze moved from the sorting hat to the professor's table, only to be met with their skeptical stares and confused expressions. Dumbledore must not have told them the real reason why she came to Hogwarts. 

_If even the Professors don’t know I must really be in troubl_ e, she thought.

The gathering of first-year students shrunk to only a handful of students, and soon enough, only two remained. 

“Verlabont, Juniper”

A blonde-haired girl skipped up to the stool and plonked herself down, a cheeky grin on her face. Before McGonnagal placed the hat firmly down on her head, it shouted out.

“GRYFFINDOR!” 

Adora noticed students beginning to shift in their seats, and the previously emphatic applause died down to monotonous clapping. Were they tired of clapping throughout the drawn-out Sorting Ceremony, or were they distracted? The young girl huffed at her icy reception, storming towards the Gryffindor table which had a remarkable number of new students. 

McGonagall rolled the parchment carefully, placing it in her pocket. 

“And finally, Yob, Cressida”

The last first-year’s tiny pale face was engulfed by the floppy Sorting Hat. It pondered for a second, humming quietly. 

“It’s got to be… SLYTHERIN!” 

Adora peered up at Dumbledore, who rubbed his hands together at his lap as he eyed the restless crowd. He rose from his golden chair and made his way to an ornamental gold podium. 

“Welcome students, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! And welcome back, to those who begin a new year with us!” His voice resonated through the hall. 

Her breath faltered as she exhaled deeply. _Here it is_ , she thought. _There is no turning back now._

“Now, before we begin our banquet, I would like you all to welcome a new student to our school.” 

Like sparks flying from rocks when stricken together, the whispers fizzled around the room, much fiercer than earlier. Before she knew it, sparks became a flame as chatter broke out on all four houses’ tables.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the room fell silent.

“Whilst it is uncommon that we allow students to transfer, I have decided to welcome our exceptionally talented new student with open arms.”

Adora could sense the disapproval of many students coming from the Slytherin table, but no one dared to speak whilst Dumbledore spoke. 

“A fire that destroyed her wizarding homeschool left her in need of a new school. So I welcome to Hogwarts: Adora Finley!” 

Adora stood in front of the stool facing the students with a polite smile on her face. 

_Oh god,_ she thought. _Make it stop._

Though the young students were unphased by her arrival, the older students' faces twisted in bewilderment. Most students at the back of the hall leaned backward in their seats and over the heads of their peers to catch a clear glimpse of her face. 

“And so we have one final sorting!” 

McGonagall slowly lifted the hat and placed it upon Adora’s head. It remained quiet for a few seconds. 

“Hmmm, an interesting case…” The hat began, mumbling to itself. “You are no average witch I see.” 

Adora shut her eyes, picturing herself sitting at the Gryffindor table.

“Gryffindor ey..?” The hat murmured into her ear. “You are willful and chivalrous no doubt, but there’s something more to you.”

_No, pick Gryffindor._

“But are you courageous? Hmmm...” 

Adora’s eyes flickered over to the Gryffindor table which felt further away with each second the hat stalled. It drew out a low hum as the folds of its mouth pursed into a straight line. 

“Leadership… preservation, sound familiar?” The hat jested. Adora swallowed down hard. Just how much did this hat know?

“Power…” It whispered, seemingly teasing her. Was it playing mind games to tease out an answer?

“You and I both know where you belong…”

Adora’s eyes trailed over to the table of green and silver.

“SLYTHERIN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect people to read this, but thank you for clicking nonetheless! Just letting you know a bit about the book, it's set in the Marauders Era but mostly centres around original characters plus a few canon characters (James, Lily etc). It is a slow burn (probably really slow) infused with mystery.


End file.
